Doki Doki! Bakery
by mod-soul64
Summary: Sasuke decides to open a bakery instead of going to college, and the only person he can hire is Naruto! They have to spend their days with each other; will romance develop among their sugary professions! AU/Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Doki Doki! Bakery

Chapter 1

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. His bakery had been open for over a month now, but he still barely got any customers, excluding Sakura, Ino, and Chouji. He slumped over the counter, musing on his depressing situation.

"Damn it Sasuke...you didn't want to go to college...wanted to start a freakin' bakery...now barely able to eat..."  
"Nyaaaaaaaa! The stupid teme pities himself! Ahahaha!"

Sasuke twitched at the sound of **his** annoying voice.  
"...shut up...stupid...kitsune..." he growled through gritted teeth; this was the downside of his bakery.  
"Sasuke, you meanie!"  
"Oi, dobe, thanks to me you have a job. Get your ass back in the kitchen already."  
"Right away, sir!" Naruto gave a mock salute and skipped back through the kitchen doors with a catlike expression on his face. Naruto was Sasuke's constant headache, always trying to piss him off but doing a perfect job at the same time. Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's extremely good baking skills, considering all he made at home was instant ramen. Anyways, Naruto baked all the cookies and pastries and decorated them too, while Sasuke made cakes. And after all, Naruto's treats were bringing new customers, so Sasuke had to give him some credit. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Naruto was his best friend. He pulled himself up and went back to check on Naruto. The blond was absorbed in frosting a tray of cupcakes. He noticed Sasuke's presence and looked at him through a pair of blue-rimmed glasses, cocking his head innocently. He knew that Naruto wore glasses because they helped him pay attention to small details. But when he looked at Sasuke like that, he looked so cute. Wait...did he just think that Naruto was...cute?! He grew cerise, the colour vivid and obvious on his pearly skin. Sasuke spun around and out the door, finding that there was quite a line of customers waiting. His blush grew more of embarrassment and he apologized, then started to deal with the rush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in the kitchen, Naruto smirked and laughed a bit. The stupid teme had only started to realize his feelings for him. And Naruto thought ravens were really smart creatures too. But that Sasuke, he always bottled up his emotions and shoved them deep down in his heart. Little did he know that Naruto would have to be the key to his heart. Sasuke's head popped through the doors and told him to work faster. Naruto smiled to himself and went back to frosting cupcakes, his mind whirling about his plans for later.

***

Sasuke ran a hand through his inky hair. Nightfall was beginning to descend upon Konoha, the sunset blurring the fluffy clouds into a dazzling painting of the gods. He went into the kitchen to tell Naruto it was closing time. The blond fox was bent over, concentrating intensely on whatever he was working on. The raven opened the door as softly as possible and crept up behind Naruto when he grabbed the young man by the waist and poked him on both sides.

The boy squeaked and fell off the stool he was formerly sitting upon. The blond had an air of confusion about him, but was blushing as bright as the blazing sun. Tears started to form in his sky blue orbs and his lower lips trembled. Before Sasuke could start to form a sentence the kitsune had ran out the door. He stared dumbly as the glass reflected his image. The man turned to look at what Naruto was working on.

It was simple, really. A pink cupcake with a frosted heart in the middle. Simple, right? Oh no. In the middle of that sugar heart was writing. Writing that read "I Love You Sasuke". The raven's jaw dropped, shocked to the core.

What.

What…

What?!?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!!! My gift to you: a new chapter! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3

One thing was clear in this situation: Sasuke was confused as hell. _Did that really just happen? _He wondered as he stared at the dessert. So many thoughts raced through his mind that he could barely think straight.

Sure, Sasuke had always been the super-popular one, the one who all the guys idolized, and the one who all the girls had a crush on; but he hated that popularity when he was growing up. Yeah, he never went out with any one of those girls, but he just wanted to be alone.

Alone, just like…like…Uzumaki Naruto.

Of course, Sasuke was just a kid when he had ideas like that. In high school, Sasuke and Naruto got to know each other better and they became best friends, whether Sasuke wanted it or not. Naruto had a habit of pointing out cute girls too, but, _was it real? _

Sasuke always liked Naruto's presence and thought he was a great person, but that doesn't men he likes him as something more than a friend, right? He shook his head, clearing out the thoughts. _I need to get some sleep…_ he thought, and proceeded to close up shop.

With the sun fading, he walked home, growing tired with night's shroud of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto rolled around restlessly, his body twisted in the folds of bed sheets. He had a right to be restless; he was as nervous as hell. Sasuke was a dear friend to him and that friendship might be ending. Naruto had always hid his feeling about Sasuke because he knew (or at least thought) that Sasuke was straight, and Sasuke wasn't really an emotional guy either.

Even so, Naruto had always wanted to be friends with Sasuke as long as he could remember, and that dream came true just a few years ago. Of course, Naruto realized shortly after that friendship started, his feelings for Sasuke were far more stronger than just those of friendship. So Naruto pushed those feelings away, fearing he would lose Sasuke, and put on a mask.

A mask that made him seem like any other normal teenage guy. But lately the mask had started to slip. Finally, the mask fell off, even though it was partially Sasuke's fault, then partially Naruto's fault for not being able to keep his emotions in check. He sighed, long and deep.

_Would he be able to summon up the courage to go to work tomorrow? Would Sasuke talk to him if he went to work?_

Naruto was forced to face the facts: he loved Sasuke and it was incredibly one-sided.

He would have to get over it unless Sasuke felt the same way about him. Unless…no. Sasuke doesn't feel that way about him. It's not possible. Definitely impossible. Naruto had always felt a deep connection with Sasuke before they were even friends. Both orphans, there was an instant want to be with another who knew what they were going through. But at the same time, Sasuke wasn't an only child, so Naruto felt left out until Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, ran away from home. Naruto could barely recall the night when Sasuke visited him for the first time.

The sharp ring of the doorbell made the little boy jump out of his sleep. Naruto yawned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes before glancing at the clock. Midnight.

_Who would be ringing the doorbell at this hour? _wondered Naruto as he stumbled over to the door. He turned the knob, opening the door to reveal a boy about his age. "Uchiha…Sasuke…" murmured the fox in wonder. The boy looked up at Naruto as his name registered. Naruto gasped quietly as he viewed his face. Stained with tears, his face contorted as he cried silently. Naruto grew serious as he let the boy into his messy apartment. Sasuke sat himself down on Naruto's bed, his face darkening and his hands curling up into tight fists. Naruto brought him a cup of tea and sat down next to him, and omnipresent silence thick in the air.

"Uchiha-kun…what happened?" Naruto finally managed, breathing a small sigh of relief. The other boy was silent. "Uchiha-kun…" murmured Naruto, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Don't touch me!" snapped Sasuke. Naruto shrank back in shock and confusion. Sasuke immediately softened and apologized.

"I'm sorry…just…just…Itacchan…he….he left!!" He choked on his words as the tears returned at full-force. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the boy close as raindrops started to pitter-patter lightly on the roof. "Don't worry Sasuke, it's okay…it will be okay…"

The memory was extremely foggy and yet was clear as day. Sasuke lay back in bed, pushing the memory back into the darkness of his mind. The young man hadn't remembered that scene in quite a while. Why exactly he went to Naruto at that incredibly vulnerable moment of his life, he didn't really know the reason himself. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Being with Naruto just seemed…right. With that thought, Sasuke instantly felt desperately lonely. He gazed out the window towards the moon, hoping that the midnight sun could help him think.

***

Naruto walked into the bakery with a cheery smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Sasuke!" The raven stood at the counter not responding to any stimuli, ignoring the young man. His expression hardened as Naruto went in the kitchen.

_Sorry Naruto_, he thought to himself …_but I've made my decision. _

_

* * *

_**Long chapter for YOU!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have time! 3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Naruto's "love confession". Three weeks in utter silence that drove Uchiha Sasuke insane. He couldn't operate a silent business like this! He watched Naruto walk out the door out of the corner of his eye and got up after he was a few blocks away. He would solve this.

***

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's door, his hands resting on the cool wood, just itching to knock. The raven was too weak to even form a fist though. He just stood there, resting his head and hands resting against the wood, listening to Naruto moving about in his apartment. Sasuke felt like a crazed stalker. Soon enough, he realized that his feet had already carried him almost back to his own apartment, defeated.

Naruto watched as the shadow finally moved away from his door. Darn, Sasuke was getting to be a major pain. Naruto could barely handle the fact that he still didn't have a verdict on Sasuke. It was tearing him apart; he needed to know right now. _Well Sasuke, if you can't work up the nerve to visit me, I'll just go to you. _


	6. Chapter 6

A series of knocks rapped on Sasuke's door. He sighed with the knowledge of who it was.

_Just leave me alone..._ he thought to himself, _or you're going to get splinters if you knock on the door any harder. _

"Sasuke, I know you're in there!"

"Go away…" moaned the raven as he plugged his ears.

"You know why I'm here, Sasuke."

Exactly. Sasuke knew exactly why Naruto was there. And that's why Sasuke wouldn't answer the kitsune. No, not yet.

As rays of sunlight morphed into moonbeams, Sasuke finally got up from lying on the couch, to stop drowning in his misery. He went outside to check if the pestering man was still there. Naruto leaned on the balcony railing, staring up at the stars. He mumbled something about his hunger but Sasuke didn't catch it as he walked towards him, grabbing him by the shirt and picking him up off the ground.

Naruto was then introduced to a pair of lips that tasted like sugar. Sweet, sweet sugar. Sasuke set the man down, his hands resting upon his shoulders.

"I was expecting food, but you do taste pretty damn good. I think I can survive on it for a while."

"I thought it would suffice."

"It did taste quite well; in fact, I'm in the mood for some more…' Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly, as if in protest.

"Now now, Naruto, don't worry, you've got an ever-lasting supply. I'll along you to think with your stomach right now. Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"I love you."

Naruto had never tasted such a incredibly sweet flavour.

* * *

**And with that, _Doki Doki! Bakery _has ended. True, it's a bit open-ended, but that's why people have imagination, correct? Thanks for reading, and please review! ^_^**


End file.
